


I've Been Practicing

by Meveret



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Tentacle, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, cecil you are such a drama queen, fucking in tents, they are like 20 in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meveret/pseuds/Meveret





	I've Been Practicing

Earl stood before his bed staring down at a back pack. A few canteens, blood stones, sleeping bag, tent and of course animal hearts and some spare clothing. He had laid them all out hours before, checking over his gear. Oh right, scorpion repellent. Radon Canyon had made them the size of a horse. This wasn't the first time he'd be on his own but luck favors the prepared. Especially in Night Vale.

Lights danced outside the window, their glow a shimmering contestant to the moon. Beyond, miles and miles of sand and scrub stretched. Every full moon, the troop would march out and set up camp. Survival skills were stressed with hands on instruction and examples. As a newly christened Scout Master, he led such excursions, no longer a mere participant. However, every child in Night Vale had been kidnapped, again. Still, some nice time off to himself out in the wilds.

The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Earl!"

"Cecil? It's like 3am, shouldn't you been in bed?"

Earl looked out the window over the town. Though blocked from sight, he could still picture the small apartment the city council had set his friend up with after Cecil's family disappeared. The lights would be on as would music, clothing scattered about. And there would be Cecil, curling the phone wire around his hand as he lay on the bed. 

"Well, why aren't you!"

"I can never sleep before a trip. I leave in a few hours anyway."

"Oh. Well."

Cecil's voice trailed off. A frown from the scoutmaster, knowing full well the internship at the radio station would require a full night's rest. Every since the pair hit 18, Earl had curved off into responsibility with Cecil lingering in the shadows.

"Come on, I can tell you need to get something off your back."

A long pause from the other side. Earl had been going over his packing but stopped.

"Cecil?"

"Can I come over? Just until you leave."

"Um, sure. I'll unlock the door."

Earl lived in his own small space, a meager one bed room based off support from the scouts and his job cooking eggs and bacon at the cafe down the street. Cecil would visit near every day back when both of them lived with their parents. Now, he heard him more over the radio. Earl removed the chain on the door, preparing some coffee and not forgetting the liquor. A few minutes passed. Cecil slipped in, eyes to the floor as he shut the door behind him.

"Hey."

Earl furrowed his brow. His friend stood hunched like a shy child, not Cecil Palmer. 

"Did you get hit by a car on the way here?" The scoutmaster grinned, pushing a warm mug into Cecil's hand. "Here, this'll help."

Cecil backed off from the friendly touch. He clutched the drink, staring down before taking a large gulp. Earl stood confused at just what he did wrong. 

"Cecil, what happened?"

He didn't even want to risk a friendly hand on the shoulder. Cecil gave a nod before shuffling over to the couch. There he sat, slowly sinking into the cushion. Another sip of the spiked coffee. He exhaled, feeling a bit of a tingle in the back of his head.

"You know that mandatory panel we had to attend on those parasites?"

Earl tilted his head. Suddenly he needed his own mug. 

"Cecil..."

"Yeah! I know. But it was for a story for the radio! And Leonard was proud." He beamed in pride before falling back down with a bowed head. "So yeah."

A long sigh. Earl shook his head. He left Cecil to stew in guilt, picking through his things in the backpack. Not knowing what was needed, he took most of his fist aid supplies.

"Oh no, you are not playing doctor on me!"

"Cecil" Earl sat back down, his friend now curled up on the far side of the couch away from him. "You know I'm certified in first aid, nega first aid, and exorcisms. At least let me take a look."

Cecil wrapped his arms around himself, avoiding eye contact. "N, no!"

"Would you rather go to the doctor?"

Eyes wide at the realization, Cecil quit fussing and scooted closer. Earl opened his kit, snapping on a pair of latex gloves. He was prepared to ready a scalpel if necessary. For now, diagnostics. 

"Alright, where are they?"

Cecil blushed, pressing his lips together in a defeated frown. It cracked to a grin.

"On my back."

He pulled off his shirt, gently over the head before sitting bare. Earl found himself staring, and not at the supposed parasites. He blushed, matching Cecil's cheeks. Their recent experiments in the relationship left both love sick. The scout master averted his eyes down, away from the soft, tone form. Even with a possible life threatening malady, Cecil still plucked at his heart strings.

"Woah."

Only now did Earl see the wriggling tendrils sticking out from Cecil's back. They melded with the skin, no teeth or eyes as he expected. A black violet in color, the length reached about half a meter on the longest with short ones poking out around the edges of the back. Each tip held a brighter purple as they curled from the exposure. Cecil shrugged, looking over his shoulder with a sigh.

"How bad does it look?"

Earl extended a hand, pulling back when the tentacle like limbs moved toward his fingers.

"Um."

A stare, Earl unsure how to even start. The tendrils coiled in on each other before stretching out, bolder in their new found freedom. Many grew longer before his very eyes. 

"I don't think these are parasites. At least not the ones we were warned about."

Cecil stiffed, sitting up taller in a jerk. The movement caught his new limb's attention and they proceeded to slither around his shoulders. He flinched, shooing them away with a hand.

"What is that supposed to mean? What are they?"

"Calm down, I don't think they are harmful." The scout master told a safe lie, happy his friend did not in fact have deadly parasites digging into his back. "Are they hurting you at all? Any burning or itching?"

He reached out again. Cecil kept still.

"No, not really. But they are very-" His form twitched, eyes going wide before closing. "Ohhh mmmm."

He huffed, biting his lip. Earl gently took one of the tentacles, letting it wrap around his fingers as he stroked along the length. More took to his hand, coiling around as if nuzzling. They felt soft even through the gloves. 

"Cecil? You ok?"

"Uhhh huhhhh." Cecil slumped over, leaning on Earl. "T, they are very s, sensitive."

"You mean you can feel that?"

Earl gave one a squeeze, amused when Cecil shuddered, blushing deeper. The tentacles all slithered toward the scout, wrapping around his arms. He poked more before giving his opinion.

"Yeah, this is not a parasite. You have nothing to worry about."

A shuddering breath. Cecil tried to sit back up but found his body far too weak from the new sensations. He fell back down, complacent in Earl's lap.   
"R, really?"

Earl removed his gloves, ignoring the first aid kit. His hands rubbed along Cecil's back amid happy coiling tendrils.

"You never did pay attention in health class, huh?"

"Fffffff. Earl. There are tentacles growing out of my back. Ohhh.... hnnn." Cecil exhaled hard. "I don't need a lecture!"

He attempted to roll over, sit back up, anything to get away from the constant, wonderful tingles that erupted at the slightest contact. The tendrils moved on their own, wanting more of what Earl had to offer. Their lengths thickened and reached farther to cling about his neck and in his hair. A moan from Cecil as he tore himself away, falling right off the couch into the coffee table. He didn't even react to any pain, only curled up, face a deep red.

"They're actually fairly normal in Night Vale." Earl leaned down, amused the tentacles were still trying to wrap around his legs for more pampering. "Happens like a late puberty. They will go away after a while. Probably."

More than just embarrassed, Cecil snatched the longer tendrils. They would slip out of grip as he gathered more leaving a solution always unobtainable. In the end he curled up more upon himself, letting out a frustrated snort.

"Probably? How long will it take?"

Earl tossed down Cecil's shirt. His friend took it at once, slipping himself inside. Tentacles poked out of the short sleeves and neck hole.  
"Maybe in a month? It varies from person to person."

Cecil let out a defeated sigh, leaning against the couch from the floor with crossed arms. He tried to ignore the still squirming mass on his back.

"Great."

The gloves were unraveled and returned to their spot in the first aid kit, barely used. Earl stood up, the packed kit under his arm.

"Don't worry, they're not dangerous in the slightest. Just a bit annoying."

From the floor, Cecil glared up.

"Look, I wish I could stay and help, I know you have been dealing with a lot." Earl gave an uneasy smile before stepping over his friend. "But I need to leave for my trip!" His words made Cecil roll his eyes. "Cecil." Earl reached down, offering to help his friend to his feet. "I'll be back in a week. You can last a week."

Though resistive, Cecil was hauled to a standing position. At once he dove his hands into his pockets, staring at the floor. He jerked in surprise when Earl hugged him tight, kissing his neck. The scout master pulled back, lifting Cecil's chin up. Such a confident grin. It helped him get through the worst of days.  
"Yeah, you're right. I can last a week."

They said their goodbyes, Cecil teasing Earl for packing so much. But soon he found himself making the long walk back home, then standing alone in his own apartment. Arms around himself, he slowly relaxed. His back tingled, remembering the gentle touch. 

\--

Before the sun had a chance to rise, Earl had made good progress. Ten miles away from the city with plenty of energy to spare. Soon the horizon glowed in red and orange and a bright orb rose. Temperature climbed twenty more degrees before he stopped, finding a soft patch of sand bordered by rough scrub with a rising dune on the other side. Ahead of the rising heat, he pitched a tent followed by digging a small well and some gathering fuel for the fire. Earl stood over the hole, slicing a bit along his arm. The small cut dripped blood down over the aligned blood stones and water sprung up, clear and pure. 

If he had a full troop of boys with him, there'd be multiple tents with a organized areas for eating and sleeping. Rules would be set down with drills by Earl himself to make sure no one got lost or bit by a snake or flung into the screaming void never to return. They only lost a dozen or so a year to that last one. He prided himself in discipline, years of waking up early, folding his clothes, keeping clean, reliable. Even now, alone and miles away from any other human soul, he made sure every corner was right, every tool in its proper place. 

The day stretched on. He completed every necessary task, double checking a few times. All practice for when the troop returned. Soon the blistering sands grew darker, the sun returning below the horizon. Heat turned to a cool breeze over the dunes. Earl's cue to turn in. Away in the distance glowed the faint light of Night Vale. He smiled, a thought falling to Cecil. As the stars painted the sky, he slipped into the tent, removing his boots. A yawn before he settled inside his sleeping bag.  
Dreams took him away over the sands to shining ruins. There was the smell of foods both fresh and grilled. He heard music and moved with skill to the rhythm despite never having the feet for dancing in real life. A hand on his shoulder, sliding down to the waist and lower till he felt a form pressed against him, familiar. He turned, finding a grin and soft lips. Three eyes stared down, closing along with his as they embraced.

"Jeez, Earl. You sleep like a rock."

Earl's eyes shot open. He stared up, meeting a hovering smile. Cecil stood next to his sleeping bag, leaning down. At his feet, disturbed sand where he had a few kicks in an attempt to stir his friend.

"Cecil??"

The scout master sat up, still half in his dream. Shaking his head, he tried to make sense of his friend suddenly with him, miles from town. Cecil didn't give him much time to think. With Earl stunned, he slid into the sleeping bag next to him. 

"Hi!"

Earl could do nothing but stare. An arm wrapped around him. Only now did his brain decide to acknowledge Cecil pressed against him.  
"What are you doing here? How did you even get here? Did you ge-"

Cecil pressed a finger over Earl's lips, smile widening.

"I'm a scout too, or did you forget. As for why I am here."

Already so close, Cecil leaned in further, letting his tongue make first contact. His lips followed as he gave a gentle kiss. He felt Earl shudder and pulled back only an inch, letting the feeling linger.

"I never asked if you could wait a week."

Cecil whispered, allowing his silky voice the set in. In his arms, Earl twitched, his turn to go red with embarrassment. 

"I, um. Well." 

All confidence melted as he stared in to the sand. Cecil brought a hand against Earl's cheek, bringing him in for another kiss. Longer they embraced, Earl pushing back, just as needy. He slid his tongue past Cecil's never wanting to stop. The taste, the heat; a shudder down his back. He could feel Cecil's hand wander lower, between his legs. His followed, caressing down and around. How he wanted that form in his lap, begging. He'd beg too, on his back, Cecil over him with that snarky grin. Their bodies shifted, Earl allowing himself to be pushed over. They kept on kissing, breath quickening. Until something scurried past Earl's arm.

"Ah!" He fell back all the way, gasping for air. After a reprieve, his mind understood the cause. "Oh. The tentacles."

Earl sat up, Cecil following. Still breathing hard, the pair floundered at the sudden break, neither knowing what to say. Their hands found each other. 

"They don't bother you, do they?"

Earl looked over his friend. The tendrils had grown and now were barely contained by Cecil's shirt with several poking out all around. He shrugged.

"I won't know till I try." 

"Heh." Cecil bowed his head with a grin. Earl had said the same line when he had suggested anal. And boy did he love that. "Well, I've been practicing."  
The scout master furrowed his brow. "Come again?"

Cecil pulled off his shirt, slow. The tentacles spread out but stayed behind him. Keeping his smile, he leaned into Earl. His lips hovered close, teasing a kiss that never came. Earl followed, lost in Cecil's eyes. Hands reached out to paw the naked form. The intricate tattoos now glowing in the dark of the tent, Earl traced them, leading up the arms to the chest. His fingers trembled, having withdrawn their touch for so long. Cecil guided Earl against the ground, still inside the sleeping bag, all the while letting him kiss along his neck. Such skilled hands, a waste alone in the desert. Cecil exhaled from the massaging, trying to find the breath to speak.

"Just relax. I learned to control them."

Earl huffed under him, giving a nod. His arms reluctantly left Cecil to lay at his sides. Tentacles shifted now moving downward. Cecil undid the scout uniform, leaving it open. His breathing slowed as he closed his eyes. Bright purple tips contacted the bare skin. Silk met silk. They followed along muscles, worshiping. A huff from Cecil. Each inch of his new limbs held enough sensitivity to get him hard and more. Just a simple touch and he bit his lip, chest heaving. Still concentrating, he guided the tentacles over Earl, letting them wrap amid the arms and neck. 

"C, Cecil."

A word was managed. Earl brought back his head as he was massaged from every angle possible. He had never felt anything like it. Silk and power and grace pampered his form. Cecil brought a hand down, stroking along the chest lower and lower until fingers graced the hard bulge between Earl's legs. The tendrils swelled, dripping a black, slippery ooze.

"Yes, yes!'

The scout master lost himself, writhing under the touching. Broken pleas left his lips. Cecil leaned down, kissing him silent. A stoke as he unzipped the shorts, pulling them down. His own chest was frantic, moans escaping between breathes. He recalled long nights with Earl under the covers with him and the feeling of his tongue, wet, hot, against his erection. This was that ten fold, every inch just as sensitive. He could barely balance himself on his knees. Under him, Earl broke the no touching rule. His hands stroked the tentacles, inviting them to love any part of him they wanted. Some wound between fingers and he squeezed, setting his friend off all the more.  
"Hhhh. C, Cecil!"

"Er, hhaaa, hhhh. Earl."

Cecil collapsed, leaving his tentacles to their own primal will. He barely had the time to paw his own fly open. His head lay besides Earl's, eyes meeting. They tried to kiss but found only shuddering moans. A thick, long tentacle slithered between them, wrapping around both erections. Its pulsing mass twisted and squeezed, slathering back and forth. Out in the desert, shouts echoed. Cecil could not even crawl away, locked in a cocoon of tentacles right up against Earl. More coiled about their genitals, pleasuring infinitely more than any mouth could. Every spare patch of naked skin was greedily claimed. A tendril slipped into Earl's mouth and he sucked, whimpering from the best sex he had experienced in his life. Cecil bit back another yell, burring his head in Earl's neck. Whispers came out instead as he praised his wonderful lover. He had never felt a person so fully. A shudder, both releasing in a torrent, gasping afterward. The tentacles pulled back, their master weary.

"You ok, Earl?"

"Give." Earl took quick breaths, blood trickling down his lip where his teeth had bit hard. "Give me a moment."

The cool desert night blew through the tent flap, chilling the area. Earl curled more into the sleeping bag, unable to give a proper reaction to what just happened. At length he spoke.

"Get in here, it's freezing."

Cecil slipped in next to him, folding over the top. Soon they lay snuggled with bodies spooning right up against each other. Earl shivered, stopping when Cecil wrapped his arms around him.

"I though you were used to camping out in the harsh wilderness."

A chuckle. Earl elbowed him.

"Not after tentacle sex."

They lay together in silence, only the sound of their breathing as it relaxed. Earl took Cecil's hand.

"Next time I give you advice about back tentacles, don't listen."

"Yes, sir!"

A kiss, Cecil nuzzling the scout master's neck. 

"You should have seen your face, all red with your mouth open. And oh, the moaning."

Earl turned, staring his friend down.

"Hey, I wasn't the one whispering into someone's neck. 'Oh your ass is so beautiful, I love fucking it with your perfect legs over my shoulders'."

He ended with a yawn and droopy eyes. 

"Well, At least I'm not tired after one round!"

Cecil grinned before yawning too. His body felt limp as if he couldn't get out of the sleeping bag if he wanted.

"You were saying?"

"Hey, I walked all the way here."

"And I've been working all day."

More silence. Earl hugged Cecil, kissing him on the lips.

"We have an entire week out here. Can always do more tomorrow."

"Mmm. Yeah."

Cecil was already falling asleep. Earl rolled his eyes. In the still night, he watch his friend drift away. Never would he expect Cecil to pull a stunt like this. And never had he been happier for it. The tentacles peeked out. Even out of instinct they wanted to coil around Earl. He welcomed the gentle touch, closing his eyes. They shot open again when he felt several slither into his pants, heading toward his rear entrance.

"Uh. Cecil?"

No answer, only light snoring. 

"Cecil!"

Anal sex was fine but he did not find the idea of tentacles leading him through the dance moves particularly fun at the moment. He shook Cecil.

"Wake up!"

Earl choked on the last word, flinching as he was entered. They caused no pain, only smooth travel inside. His face turned from shock to a drunk euphoria. He couldn't imagine anything better. Eyes fluttering, he moaned quietly. Cecil hummed with him, bringing his head forward in his sleep to snuggle into Earl's chest. At least he knew what he was dreaming about. He fell into sleep, but no dream would ever compare to this night.


End file.
